Cinema Trip
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: Tony takes Loki to see his new film Iron Man 3, but gets a little bored with just sitting around. FrostIron, and rated M for a reason. From a roleplay with Doctor Maz. Please review and enjoy ;D


**_Cinema Trip_**

**_A.N: Hello! This is just a little something myself and Doctor Maz RP-ed together over the past few week. It started when she told me about a scene in, I think it was, American Pie? Anyway, she told me and I had the idea for this short one shot fic. I was Tony and she was Loki. Please bear in mind that when we started RP-ing this, IM3 actually had only just come out in America... I think... I don't know, I'm British :/ Anyway, enjoy :)_**

* * *

"Oh Lokiiiii!" Tony sung as he danced, yes _danced_, into the living room where the god currently sat reading a book.

"Yes dear?" Loki drawled, idly turning a page.

"Guess what film just came out here in America?!" He said excitably as he jumped on the sofa and knelt next to him.

Loki sighed. "I don't know but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"My third tribute film!"

"That's lovely darling."

"Why aren't you more excited?" He asked and pouted slightly.

Loki folded the corner of the page over and closed the book beside him, turning to face his lover. "Anthony, why would I want to watch a tribute, when I've got the real thing?"

"Because it's frickin EPIC! Aw c'mon, please? Well actually I don't know why I'm asking because I've already got tickets for us." He shrugged.

"Fine dear, but we both know that neither of us will be actually watching the movie."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "Oh yeah?"

"And we both know you'll never be able to resist me."

Tony got onto his knees and crawled towards his lover, stopping when their faces were mere millimetres apart and brushing their lips together enticingly. "Is that so?"

"Indubitably."

"I like it when you use long and posh sounding words."

"Well supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Very funny." Tony said before putting his hand on Loki's neck an pulling him into a kiss.

Loki closed his eyes and wrapped long fingers round the back of Tony's neck.

Tony shifted slightly so that he straddled Loki's lap as he ran his tongue along Loki's lips to ask for entrance to his enticing mouth, to which Loki naturally obliged.

He stuck his Tongue inside and used it to explore the God's mouth, eliminating delicious noises from Loki and himself as he did.

"Mmmtony" Loki murmured against his mouth

"Loki..." Tony moaned as they broke apart for air. He leant back down as if to kiss him again before grinning and standing abruptly, pulling Loki up by the hands. "Okay! Let's go then, it starts in an hour!"

"What?! Now?"

"Yes." Tony gave Loki one last peck on the lips before letting go of his hand and jogging to the door to grab his coat. "Well?" he said expectantly as he stood by the elevator doors.

Loki sighed heavily and followed Tony "if I must."

-/-/-

Tony had virtually dragged Loki to the cinema and after they had gotten some snacks and drinks, they went inside and sat in their seats. As a load of boring adverts played before the film started, Loki leant his head on the shoulder of the arm that was draped around his shoulders and reached across to heap a handful of popcorn.

Tony also reached for the popcorn and playfully stole the food out of Loki's hand, grinning at him cheekily in the darkened cinema. Loki stared at him for a moment with an un-amused look then scowled and threw the rest of the popcorn in his hand at Tony's face, popcorn getting stuck in his hair as it left his hand.

Tony's smile left him as he glared at Loki whose expression turned into a pleased smirk.

'Oh so that's how it is, is it?' Tony thought as he grabbed another piece and threw it at Loki when he had turned back to face the screen. 'Two can play at that game.'

Loki picked a piece out of Tony's hair and popped if in his mouth, ignoring the bit Tony just threw at him.

Tony watched him, momentarily mesmerised as his tongue darted out is mouth to eat it then lick the taste of it off his finger, and then threw another piece of popcorn at his face.

"Hey!"

"Sssh!"'Tony whispered and placed a kiss on his nose where the popcorn had hit.

Loki smiled at him softly, and directed his eyes to the screen when the opening credits came up.

Even though it was a movie about his life as Iron Man and it was pretty epic, Tony soon found himself getting a little bored. He usually wasn't fond of cinemas as the seats were uncomfortable and he couldn't get Jarvis to pause it when he needed what he liked to call a 'Loki refuel break'. And that's when a fun idea struck him.

He carefully leaned over to Loki, lifting the arm rest up, then leaning down to Loki's lap and carefully started to undo the pair of jeans he was currently wearing to 'blend in' on 'Midgard'.

Loki put his hands on Tony's to stop him. "What are you doing?" He whispered harshly.

"Having a little fun." Tony whispered back with a wink then finished unzipping him and pulled his cock out or his trousers.

Loki looked around to check that no one was looking then grinned. "I knew you'd never be able to resist me."

"Be quiet and stay still." Tony instructed before enclosing his mouth over the tip.

Loki gasped at the feeling, struggling to stay still as Tony's mouth did its work. Loki reached over to grab the popcorn, resting it on Tony's head and trying to look perfectly normal. Tony frowned slightly at the popcorn but then realised that the box was keeping his head in one position, so he could only move up and down. 'great'

His tongue swirled over the head, running around the sides and over his slit and Loki bit down on more popcorn to hide his moans, gripping his armrest with the hand not holding the popcorn bucket still.

Tony breathed onto his hardening cock, relishing the taste of his skin and the beads of pre-cum that were already leaking out. He moved one hand under his face and gently massaged his balls.

Loki's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, but he quickly schooled his expression and lifted his hips higher for Tony.

Tony nearly chuckled at his eagerness, speeding up his movements ever so slightly and tugged on the ball sack harder to increase the pleasure.

Loki's toes curled in his boots, and he struggled to keep his face straight. It felt so good.

Feeling adventurous, and a little cocky, Tony's hand moved underneath Loki's ass until they came to his entrance. He teasingly circled it before angling his hand and pushed a finger inside.

Loki clenched at the unexpected intrusion and his eyes shot open wide. This time he was less successful at keeping his expression stoic. That made Tony smirk. He ran his tongue from the tip to the base of the gods dick, covering it in his mouth too so that he deep throated him.

Loki's knuckles turned white against the armrest and he let out one long shaky breath.

Tony moaned deeply, low enough not to be heard under the film but deep enough so that it vibrated deliciously on the god's sensitive skin. Loki let go of the popcorn bucket and gripped his chair tightly. As Tony's head bobbed up and down on Loki's straining cock, the popcorn bucket seemed to rise up and down with it for a moment, until it overbalanced and fell onto the person in the chair in front.

A fat bearded man turned round to face Loki, who replied with the best nonchalant expression he could manage. "Great movie."

The man glared at Loki until he realised that it was him and he started to draw attention to himself by fanboying, which consequently made everyone in the area turn to face them as Tony froze halfway deep throating Loki.

Loki shot Tony a panicked glare and tried to draw everyone's attention back to the screen and away from him and the delicious man between his legs. Tony still didn't move.

The distraction failed to work when a small child said _very_ loudly, "Mommy? What's Iron Man doing to his enemy?" Which made _every single_ _head_ in the cinema turn to look at where the two lovers were sitting.

"He's um... Picking up the popcorn." The mother said back.

The cinema went silent as everyone started at Loki who stared back like a deer in headlights and Tony just stayed frozen where he was still, not daring to move because if he did then everyone would see Loki's goods.

A loud noise in the film made everyone divert their gazes back to it which made Tony and Loki breathe a sigh of relief. As soon as he thought no-one was still watching, Tony dropped Loki's cock from his mouth and zipped it back up quickly.

Loki crossed his legs and averted his attention back to the screen.

-/-/-

Tony didn't move again until the film was over and they sat waiting for the after credit movie. Most of the cinema had left and there was no one in the immediate area. After half the credits had scrolled past, Tony leant over to Loki slightly and said, "Sorry about that."

Loki smirked and shot him a sideways glance. "You mean sorry for not finishing?"

Tony chuckled then leant forward to kiss Loki. "I'll make sure to finish you up properly when we get back to the tower babe."

"Oh I know you will." He dusted some stray priced of popcorn off his chair, "Did you enjoy the movie?"

Tony scoffed. "Of course! You?"

"Oh, I found it _quite_ enjoyable"

"Good." Tony said seductively, then sat back and watched as the after credits movie played.

"Very memorable."

Tony watched as the credits came to a close and the en movie started playing. "After this can you teleport us? All that mention of your cock in my mouth has made me very horny." He said with a wink as it started.

Loki rolled his eyes and watched the screen with amusement in his eyes. They watched the after credit scene then Tony smirked as the screen said 'Tony Stark will return.'

"Will you?" Loki asked

Tony turned to face Loki and grinned knowingly. "It depends."

"On?"

"Whether I'm able to stand after tonight or not, which I hope I'm not." He said seductively, leaning close to Loki and biting his ear.

And then Loki was teleporting them back to Tony's room.

* * *

**_A.N: Before anyone puts in a review or asks me, Cryptic Hush will not be updated until either Friday or the weekend as I don't have the right file saved on my memory stick and have exams to worry about but I might do a double update then... I don't know... Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, please review :)_**


End file.
